True Love & a Cold Heart
by Shadow Worshiper
Summary: Ok this chapter is about Chi-Chi and Goku. Yep pep wanted another one but this one's weird. You see Chi-Chi gets turned into a vampire…and you'll just have to read it to find out more!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Couldn't sleep it's like six am hehehe oh well so I thought I'd write some! It's strange but I get in strange moods this late at night! Heheh to tell you the truth night is when I write most of my story's…….ok all of them! Lol! I guess I'm one of them people who cant sleep at nights oh well :::::face vaults:::: HEY I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING!! YOUR THINKING _Hmmmmmmm there's something wrong with that girl! _Hehehe wana know the worst part? It's true! Ok enough making fun of myself. I don't own DBZ or ant of its characters!" READ ON :::::waves little pocket watch in your face:::::::: YOU WANT TO READ MY STORY AND WILL DO SO AT THE CLAP OF MY HANDS! :::::Clap:::::

Seeing her walk threw the door, he tossed his long silver hair over his shoulder. She was beautiful he had kept his eye on her for some time now. She was perfect for him such a beauty it was only right for her to be his princes. Smiling he crossed his arms his cunning figure lethal and gorgeous as he blended into the shadows. Blinking he bared his fangs a low hiss of anger excepting his lips as a muscular figure with weird hair and an idiotic grin wrapped his arms around her holding her in a deep kiss. 

He would have to take care of him. He could not allow him to touch her like that she was HIS and no one else's. With a snarl, he leapt into the trees anger gripping his heart. 

"Oh Goku!" Holding him to her chest Chi-Chi ran her hands down, his well toned back her lips trailing down his sweaty abbs.

His head rolling back he groaned his hands resting on her shoulders, "C-Chi-Chi!" Hearing her chuckle he pulled her up to caress her lips pinning her to the bed. Gently nipping at her throat whispering sweet nothings in her ear they became lost in passion. 

*****

Exiting from his cold, large, torch lit castle he leapt off the cliff gliding threw the air his cape billowing in the wind. His finger tips brushing against the cool lake water reflecting the starry night sky. Seeing the small house approaching he let a cool smile cross his handsome features. A sight rarely seen. Feeling both of their kia's low with sleep he smirked; "This will be easier then I thought." 

Floating up to their bed room window his eyes began to glow.

Groaning slightly Chi-Chi opened her eyes instantly having them fog over she climbed out of bed floating over to the window silently pushing it open.

Watching her he felt his breath catch in his throat she was finally going to be his. Beckoning her to jump he caught her as she fell threw the air her ravine black hair flowing out around her. Easily catching her he didn't waist anytime and soared threw the moon light a pleased expression curling his lips. He watched her the whole way to his castle her deep hazel eyes staring up at him her lips slightly parted hair flying all around her pale, creamy, oval face. 

Brushing his lips against hers, he sighed not liking her in the trance with her not able to react. Ignoring the temptation to take it off he told himself to wait until he got home, he tightened his grip on her. Seeing the dark rolls of rocks that built up his castle, he landed inside a window. He smiled the sun would be up soon and she would still be asleep. However, she wouldn't leave she couldn't there were no stairs. 

Setting her down on a red canopy bed, he brushed his lips against hers his teeth scrapping her neck. He would mark her tonight right now he would sleep. Crawling out the window, he disappeared again into the castle walking the halls until he came to a big door. Pushing it open with ease, he sunk into the comfort of his coffin. 

*****

Groaning Goku stretched feeling the bed empty, he opened his eyes, "Chi-Chi?" Sniffing the air he didn't smell her cocking anything and sat up, "CHI-CHI! "WHERE ARE YOU?" Getting no answer, he sighed making his way down stairs only stopping for a pair of boxers. Finding the house empty, he sighed realizing she must have gone shopping. Making his way back upstairs he paused in his room his eyes locked on the window.

*****

Waking up Chi-Chi smiled stretching, "Goku?" Receiving only silence, she cracked her eyes open. Confused she sat up starring at the weird bed and room. Feeling her heart speed up she leapt to her feet, "GOKU!" Running around the room, she gasped when she couldn't find a door. "LET ME OUT!" Shivering Chi-Chi realized she wasn't wearing any clothes and gasped even more confused. 

Looking around the room, she noticed a red dress hanging from the edge of the bed. Slowly walking over to it she felt a small smile touch her lips, "Goku?" Laughing she shook her head, "And I thought you forgot!" Pulling the dress on she sighed he was getting weird on celebrating their anniversary. How else could you explain this I mean how many other humans can fly? Moreover, Goku has been known to a bit absent minded and probably forgot to mention this little trip. 

Smiling Chi-Chi ran her fingers down the silky strips of red fabric. It clung to her like a second skin with a golden trim and a steep neck line. Twirling she giggled as the silk tickled her legs. 

*****

Yawning Srulin sat up pushing his coffin lid back hunger clinching his stomach. Standing up he tied his hair back with a strip of black ribbon going out to meet his princes. Smiling he lightly landed on the window seeing her angrily pacing the floor muttering something about Goku better not have forgot about her. Walking up behind her he gently grabbed her shoulder feeling her stiffen.

"GOKU! "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! "I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!"

Hearing the anger in her voice, he chuckled his lips pressing firmly on her neck from behind her his hair falling over her shoulder, "Shhhh."

Hearing her gasp he felt he stiffen and her kia rise, "Y-YOUR N-NOT GOKU!!!"

Swinging her around to face him he smirked down at her, "Indeed I'm not." 

Screaming she tried to tug out of his iron grasp causing him to laugh and pull her under his arm his cape covering her as his teeth sunk into her neck. Hearing her scream, he began to drain her of her mortal blood. Feeling her collapse against him, he held her tight watching her get paler and paler until she was drained completely. Setting her gently on the bed, he bit his wrist pouring the blood into her mouth. 

Smiling he saw her lips turn a deep red, her eyes getting a golden shade to them, as her skin turned whiter then paper. Hearing her gasp and chock he smirked when he felt her new fangs sink into his wrist drawling more blood. Watching her nails get longer magically being colored a dark red almost black color he pulled his wrist away. Startled she glared at him her lower lip trembling up against her bloody fangs, "W-what?"

Grabbing her head, he covered his hands in a green glow erasing her memory replacing it with a new one. Kissing her jaw, he pulled his hands away, "My princess how are you feeling?"

With a cruel smile, she wrapped her arms and legs around him jerking him down on top of her, "Hungry!"

He chuckled when she tried to bite him he let his lips catch hers instead letting her bite his tongue. Pulling away, he licked the blood off her chin, "As much as I like the idea of you sucking on me…I think you should try someone else's blood eh?"

Running her tongue along his jaw she giggled, "Oh who did you have in mind?"

He caught her tongue with his mouth the name Goku burning into his mind letting her hear the name in hers. Smirking she ran her nails up his back, "Shale we go?"

With a chuckle, he pulled the strap of her dress down, "Later right now I want a little more sucking."


	2. True love & a Crule Heart 2

MAMHAMHAMHMHAMHAMHA the weird one is BACK!!! :::smiles::: I vant to suck your blood!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHHA are you freaked out yet? If your not read my story and I can assure you you'll be!!! And NO I DON'T OWN DBZ!! :::::Smiles:::: WOW! Boy did that feel good to get that off my chest! Hu? What you already knew I didn't own it? ::::::looks shocked::::: oh….ok. :::::smiles with plastic fangs:::: 

MHAMHAMH ok were going to try something new today! :::smiles::: Wana know? Ok listen to me and listen to me very, very carefully :::::reaches in pocket throwing junk out of it like mad:::::: Aha here it is! :::Sits down dressed like a gypsy holding a glass ball::: Today I will tell your future! Ahhhh yes hmmm. It is a very good one it says that you will continue to read my stores…FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MMHAMHAM HAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHMHAMHAMHAMHAMAHHAHAHMAHAHMHAH!!!!!!!!!!! :::::falls out of chair:::::: OWE!!!!!! 

*******************

And the tale begins, 

Slipping in the shadows behind Srulin, she eyed his neck her stomach tightening, "Are we almost there?" 

With a glance over his shoulder he smirked pulling her up against his cool body, "Oh love are you that hungry?" 

Not blinking she glared into his deep blue eyes.

Chuckling he shook his head pulling her head roughly to his lips. With a snarl he felt her arms circling around his back jerking him tighter her right leg wrapping around his. 

Pulling away from her, he leaned his head back feeling her push forward her tongue rolling over his chin licking up blood spelt from their kiss. 

Narrowing his eyes he sighed she was being a little to…seductive. Pulling her away, he ignored the arousal she had caused hearing her chuckle. Frowning he glared at her gasping in disbelief, "You little devil."

*****

Unable to take it anymore Goku slammed his fists down on the table. He squeezed his eyes shut a tear trickling down his cheek, "Chi-Chi where are you?" He had been out looking for all day but what really scared him besides the fact that he couldn't find her was that he couldn't feel her kia. 

Glancing around the kitchen, he sighed his stomach rumbling. Ignoring it, he nestled his face in his arms his eyes drifting shut, "Chi-chi"…

*****

Standing infront of the door, she licked her lips the smell of blood overwhelming. With a grunt, she tried to make her way into the house but felt an invisible force push her back. Angry she glared behind her into the woods telepathically sending her love a message. 

__

"Will you open this damned door!"

"_No I want you to do this on your own."_

With a growl of annoyance she glared threw the glass door her fingers drumming against it. Watching the large figure slumped on the table move she tapped harder. Leaning her forehead against the glass, she smiled as he sat up starring at her in disbelief. 

"Chi-Chi?"

Seeing his shocked expression she knocked on the door again, "Goku let me in."

With a nod he ran over to the door his fingers unlocking the door pulling it open, "Chi-Chi where were you!"

With an expressionless face, she glanced at the doorstep her fangs itching to come out.

"Chi-chi are you ok?" 

Hearing the concern in his voice, she smirked her golden brown eyes flashing, "I'm fine…Goku."

Stiffing Goku gasped paling, "Chi-Chi! "You don't have a Kia!"

Falling on her knees, she covered her eyes in her hands pretending to cry, "Goku you're scaring me!"

Not knowing what was wrong with her, he took a step away from the door, "Chi-Chi…"

"Goku! "Don't leave me! "Don't you love me?" Looking up at him questionably, she rubbed her eyes.

Inhaling a deep breath Goku stared at her noticing the changes. She was…more beautiful…like a…glass doll. But there was something wrong with her something that chilled him to the bones. He gasped seeing her long blood painted nails, noticing her flashing energetic golden eyes…and her pale…skin. 

"You're not Chi-Chi!"

Gasping she stared up at him her jaw clinching, "What are you talking about Goku!"

Shaking his head he took another steep away from the door, "Just go away…You're not Chi-Chi!"

Screaming in anger Chi-Chi leapt to her feet tossing her long locks of hair over her shoulder, "Fool! "You should have just let me come in!" 

Gasping Goku felt his eyes go wide seeing her two canine teeth get longer, "What a-are you?!?"

Snapping her teeth at him, Chi-Chi leapt on top of the roof lowering herself infront of the kitchen window. Grabbing a flowerpot, she threw it through the open window. Laughing she watched it slam into Gokus head. 

Seeing him fall to the floor, he gasped holding his head feeling the warm blood ooze through his fingers, "N-No Chi-Chi!"

With a scream of laughter she flipped infront of the floor, "You said it yourself I'm not Chi-Chi! "Well at least not anymore!"

Gasping Goku tried to pull himself to his feet stumbling into the table, "W-What are you talking about!"

Without answering him, she flipped her hair over her shoulder exposing her throat two punctures gleaming a faint red in the moonlight.

Feeling his eyes widen he gasped for breath, "N-no C-Chi-Chi w-ho di-d this t-to you?" 

Laughing Chi-Chi sneered ignoring his question.

Groaning Goku shook his head managing to crawl over to the door slamming it shut. Slumping against it he felt tears streaming down his cheeks, "Wh-y is thi-s happening!" Passing out against the door he was oblivious the conversation that went on outside of it.

With a growl, Chi-Chi glared at him threw the window feeling Srulin's hands press against her neck, "Wont you just get him out!"

Chuckling he pressed his lips against her cheek, "No your first kill must be done alone." 

Annoyed and hungry she shoved him away, "If your not going to help then you might as well leave!"

Crossing his arms he glared at her, "Do you want me to leave?"

Without looking at him, she nodded hearing him sigh and jump off into the trees but not before kissing her neck his hand roughly grabbing her butt.

Sighing she rested her cheek against the windowpane watching him shift in his sleep. 

Groaning he opened his eyes momentarily feeling lost and confused. Sitting up he gently held his hand up to the side of his head. Shivering he felt a gust of wind and stood up to close the window freezing when he saw a delicate face watching him contently, Chi-Chi's face. 


	3. True love & a Crule Heart 3

All right, here goes nothing! I have a lot of work going on right now...homework…tests! Oh god and with my last grads I need a break! :::::::lowers voice::::: All D's and F's oh WAIT!!!! ::smiles:::: I got one A!!!!! Hu? What in? Oh….career ed.….but still…it's an A….Hehehe infact I'm supposed to be studying for a math test right now shhhh! :::holds finger up to lips::::: 

Ok that's enough of that I don't own DBZ or anything I just thought I'd explain why it's taking so long to get such a small chapter out. In addition, I am going to start another story after I finish this one. Moreover, if you would like to be the main character in it E-mail me and tell me your name etc... I can only choose one. Also if you have a crush on a DBZ character tell me whom. Why? :::shrugs::: I duno maybe you two will get together!

JA-NE!!!!!!!!!

*****

Groaning Goku held his head wondering how this could happen. He tried calling Bulma for help…thinking maybe she had an antidote but the telephone line was dead. Actually all his power was off. He kept telling himself someone would find him but would they? He lived out in the woods far away from the city.

He sighed knowing she was still out there somewhere. He squeezed his eyes shut he didn't think he could hurt her…even if it wasn't 'his' Chi-Chi. Glancing out his window he sighed he didn't see her…maybe he could make a run for it. Deciding against it he took a deep breath if it was one thing he learned it was never to underestimate your enemy. 

*****

Unable to take it anymore Chi-Chi scampered away from the chimney. She was too hungry to stand outside when she could just get food somewhere else. Staring at the trees infront of her, she leaped off the roof knocking a few shingles off. 

Feeling the rough bark under her fingers she half swung and flew threw the trees up to the cities edge. Smiling she shook out her glossy long black locks leaping out of the trees. 

Her eyes gleaming with the lights of the city she inhaled the sent of restaurants and fresh blood.

Whipping the drool off her chin, she growled the end of her dress ripping as she stepped on it. With a rough jerk, she ripped it in half. Smirked pulling the strap of her what was left of her dress down.

***** 

Laughing a security guard threw his head back running his bony fingers through his gray hair. Shaking his head he starred at his partner shoving doughnuts in his mouth, "You're going to chock!"

"N-no hmm I'm mhhhh not."

Chuckling he smirked his white mustache twitching, "If you keep this up your going to die before me!"

*****

Feeling the cool air lick, her nude body Chi-Chi smirked grabbing the old one's neck, "Not likely." Snapping it clear off his shoulders the blood spraying against her trickling down her long pale legs. Dropping his head in distaste, she glared at the younger guard who looked shocked his doughnut hanging half out of his lips. 

With an amused smirk, she watched him struggle with his gun trying to get it out of his gun hilt. 

He struggled to his feet aiming the gun at her chest, "M-Miss p-put you're hands over your head and lay on the ground."

"Oh? "Are you going to shoot me?" "You don't have what it takes." Following him into the corner, she let her fangs slide out.

His eyes widened as he stumbled back against a wall his hand shaking, "W-what are you?!?"

Baring her teeth she smirked, "Cant you tell?"

He whimpered pulling his hat down over his pudgy face, "P-please don't turn me into a monster!"

Blinking at him she threw her head back laughing, "Eat you! "Oh no!"

Blinking confused he stuttered on his words, "Then…what d-do you want with me?"

Smirking she ran her finger under his chin and down to his large belly, "Nothing." An evil grin covering her lips she shoved her hand deep into his gut. Watching him amused she tightened her hand around something warm and slippery, "Tell me how do you feel?"

He gasped his chubby, clumsy hands grabbing uselessly at her arms low gurgles coming from his lips. 

"Hu what was that?" Chuckling she ran her free hand down his throat watching his eyes widen as far as they could. 

The smell of blood filling her nose she frowned not wanting to eat this puny human. She wrinkled her nose not to mention he smelt bad. AND WORST OF ALL HE WAS CRYING! Jerking her hand out with a squish she spun on her heels her tongue curling around her fingers as his body crumpled on the floor. 

***** 

With a jerk, Goku woke up from his sleep flipped onto his side. Something didn't feel right. Shaking his head, he pushed it out of his mind going back to his restless sleep. 

***** 

"Hey Miss are you ok?"

Turning to the sound of the voice she ran her eyes up and down the body of a twenty year old man. Slinking over to him she smirked, "I'm fine now."

He chuckled uncomfortable; "Do you need any help?"

Smirking into his neck she let her fangs slide out, "No but you do."

Stiffing he tried to pull her away startled by her strong grip, "Miss what are"… He gasped his eyes widening when he felt something sink into his neck. Feeling his knees weaken he fell against her his eyes drifting shut as his scream died in his throat.

***** 

Srulin watched as his Princes came striding into the room blood flowing down her chin, "Where have you been?"

Smirking she sat in his lap her hands locking behind his neck, "Eating."

He narrowed his eyes his hands resting on her hips, "But not Goku?"

She shrugged, "He wouldn't come out to play."

He frowned, "Ahhh well yes I think you are to blame for that."

Snarling Chi-Chi roughly grabbed him by the shirt, "What are you talking about?"

Calmly pulling her hand away, he squeezed it, "Beautiful you practically spit in his face telling him you were a vampire."

Shrugging she sighed, "Well…you could always do you're little trick with you're eyes and get him to come out." 

He smirked licking the drying blood from her chin, "Yes I could but then he would be mine."

Pouting she enticingly ran her finger up his chest her nail cutting threw his shirt, "Am I yours?"

He grunted his silver hair falling in his eyes as he nipped on her neck, "Forever."


	4. True Love & a Crule Heart 4

Hello! I am sorry I haven't been writing lately but I've been really caught up in schoolwork! Blah who needs it! Well this isn't the longest chapter but it's the best I can do at the moment please try not to hate me for this! ::::hides under desk:::: the Boggy Man made me do it!!!! Ok now for the part you've all been waiting for!!!!!!! THE MAGIC 8 BALL!!! ½ Shake it and ask a question here are the questions you can ask….

    1. Will I read the story?
    2. Will I read the story?
    3. Will I read the story?

There now after that is done your answer is…:::::Shakes ball::::::: YES U WILL ALL READ THE STORY FOR I THE MAGIC 8 BALL HAS SAID SO…..AND YOU WILL LIKE IT TOO….

HEHHE OK I'll shut up right after I say I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters!! …Ok, I said it…..:::hums::::: ^0~

*********************** 

Once upon a fanfic…..

To tiered to do instant transmission Goku stumbled threw the forest his feet loudly crunching over sticks and leaves. He squinted threw the misty, hot damp air blinking the sun out of his eyes. He had waited until the sun had come out to go for help. This way he wouldn't run into Chi-Chi. Or at least the monster with her face. 

Whipping the sweat off his brow, he narrowed his eyes. He had noticed that she wasn't that strong yet and wasn't quit used to her new body. And he was planning to use all of it to his advantage. Coming out of the forest Goku welcomed the breezy air to the city. 

*****

Licking the chicken grease from her fingers Bulma relaxed into her fluffy chair. Savoring the taste, she sighed putting the bone down as she heard the telephone ring. Carelessly whipping her fingers against her work pants she picked up the telephone cradling it against her shoulder as she picked up another peace of chicken, "Hello?"

"Bulma it's me Goku have you seen Chi-Chi?"

Shifting she scratched her arm at his worried voice, "No Goku is anything wrong?"

Pausing Goku knitted his eyebrows, "I don't have time to explain I'll be over at your house in less then ten minutes its getting dark."

Confused Bulma chuckled, "Goku are you scared of the dark?" Getting no answer Bulma frowned realizing; he hung up, "Well that was rude"… 

Shaking his head Goku looked up at the sky surprised to see the sun as already being chased away as a dark blue blanket pushed it down. With a quick glance around Goku dived into the sky trying to keep his Kia level low. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up he gritted his teeth rubbing it down, "Chi-Chi what are you up too?"

Smirking Chi-Chi felt Goku's kia as he pushed himself to go to a big building east of the cave, "Oh Goku what are you trying to get at so fast?" Shutting her eyes, she tried to slip into his mind the name Bulma appearing. Unable to get anything else she sighed in disappointment.

"My Queen, what's that matter?" Chuckling Srulin pulled her back against his chest, "Ahhh you want to know what Gokus thinking?" 

Frowning Chi-Chi dug her long nails into his arm; "It's not fair how come you can read minds and I…" 

Chuckling he ran his fingers threw her hair, "Cant? "You will eventually it just takes practice. "But Goku is thinking that he can stop you and get help from this Bulma women." 

Narrowing her eyes Chi-Chi smirked, "Oh?"

With a nod he began nibbling on her neck, "He thinks that he can defeat you."

Catching his arms she tossed her long ebony hair over her shoulder, "Does he?"

*****

Hearing two loud bangs on the door Bulma ran to get it anger glittering in her eyes, "Goku why did you hang up on me…"

Gasping she felt her jaw drop a blush creeping to her checks, "Oh Chi-Chi it's you!"

Filled with distaste Chi-Chi wrinkled her nose the smell of chicken overwhelming, "Yes Bulma were you expecting someone else?" 

Shivering Bulma looked behind Chi-Chi Goku not in sight, "Uh no…"

Crossing her arms Chi-Chi tapped her foot, "Well are you going to invite me in?" 

Swallowing the lump in her throat Bulma slowly stepped aside, "Sure Chi-Chi you know you never have to ask to come in." 

Feeling the invisible wall around the house lighten Chi-Chi smirked making her way threw the doorstep. Wincing Chi-Chi glanced around the room almost every light was on. Shutting her eyes, she gritted her teeth I'll be back in a minute Bulma.

Stepping aside Bulma watched confused as Chi-Chi made her way outside, "Chi- Chi what are you doing?" Stiffing she felt, her heart drop as all the lights and power went off in her house, "Chi-Chi?"

Smirking in satisfaction Chi-Chi let the axe fall from her hands next to the ripped off fuse box door, "Try and stop me now Goku." Stepping back into the room Chi-Chi easily spotted Bulma.

"Chi-Chi…what did you do?"

Hearing her voice quiver Chi-Chi cracked her neck and knuckles watching Bulma fumble for batteries and a flashlight, "The fuse box wasn't working right…I fixed it."

Whimpering Bulma felt a battery slip between her trembling fingers and watching it roll under the couch. Shuddering Bulma shoved her hand under the couch her fingernails chipping as she searched the dusty floor. Feeling them brush against a cold strip of metal she grabbed it quickly pulling it out.

"Find something Bulma?"

Jumping Bulma almost dropped the battery again her mind going wild. There was defiantly something wrong with Chi-Chi. Slamming the battery into the plastic calendar Bulma sighed in triumph. Twirling the beam of light on Chi-Chi, she gasped at what she saw.

Wincing away from the light Chi-Chi let her fangs slide back into her mouth, "Bulma don't point that thing at me!" 

Shuddering Bulma pointed the beam directly at her face, "C-Chi-Chi what's ha-pening t-t-o you?" 

Hissing Chi-Chi covered her eyes with her arms, "That hurts STOP IT!!!!"

Scrambling to her feet Bulma glanced at the door wondering if she could make a run for it. Deciding against it, she couldn't take her eyes off her best friend. She was covered in a black see threw spider web looking material that clung to her skin with long sleeves that fell gracefully to her ankles. 

"STOP-IT BULMA!!!!"

Screaming Bulma felt herself being thrown back her flashlight flinging from her grasp banging into the corner the light bulb smashed. Startled and painting Bulma whimpered trying to push herself away from the wall hoping Chi-Chi couldn't see her.

Blinking in her renewed darkness Chi-Chi gently rubbed her eyes. Snarling she narrowed her eyes at the shaking figure crawling deeper into a corner. Lowering her voice into a dangerous playful tune she smirked, "I see you."

"VEGITA!" Sniffling she felt her shoulders shaking uncontrollably as she screamed his name. She knew he couldn't help her he was up in the time room training for a year. He said it was the only way he could train in peace. Cursing him in her mind she wished someone was here even her parents. 

"Bulma, Bulma why don't you just make this easy and come here?" Spinning on her feet Chi-Chi singed song'ed her name. 

Watching the glowing golden eyes sparkle as they got closer and closer Bulma let her breath out in the loudest scream she could muster. 

Hearing the scream Goku, half flew and half leapt threw the door, "BULMA!"

Shocked she blinked as the fangs embedded in her neck jerking out. Feeling drained and tiered; she felt her body slump against the ground, "Goku…"

Not sure on what to do he formed a Kia ball in his hand throwing it at the couch. Watching it split in half as it was engulfed in flames, he saw Chi-Chi scamper up the wall. Following her with his night developed eyes he saw her stopping just above his head.

Intending to simply step aside he cried out when she swerved in the air still managing to take him down with her, "Chi-Chi get off!"

Chuckling she roughly grabbed him by the front of his shirt straddling his waist, "How would you like to become my slave?"

Blinking at her soft whispery voice he almost hugged her to his chest as her lips closed over his throat, "N-No!" Grabbing her by the upper arms, he jerked her away startling her into letting go long enough for him to throw her into a table.

Snarling she caught herself flipping over it, "GOKU THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!"

Narrowing his eyes, he backed away from her when her features softened.

"Come on Goku come with me." Smiling she seductively ran her fingers threw her hair pilling it on top of her head just to let it fall. "Don't you love me?"

Blinking he felt his throat catch in his throat as she glided over to him her arms wrapping around his neck like a spider to its prey, "What do you say? "Just you and me for all eternity?"

Feeling her tongue slide up his jaw line he struggled to hold himself back trying to pull away from her, "Chi-C-hi…"

Chuckling she caught his lips in hers her fingers wrapping in his ruff black locks of hair, "Don't fight me."

Lousing himself he didn't care he didn't want to all he wanted to believe was this was his Chi-Chi. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he jumped as it was stabbed slightly by two sharp canine teeth. 

Gasping he felt blood swirl around his mouth and into hers. Disgusted he realized she was hungrily sucking on his tongue. Slowly opened his eyes he saw her golden ones staring back at him. 

And that's when he knew he lost his Chi-Chi. His Chi-Chi had eyes that could melt ice hers…formed it. Pulling away he glared at the monster with his lovers face, "Run." 


End file.
